


Someone I CAN'T ignore.

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Hybrid/Human Relationship, M/M, Penguin Baekhyun, Shark Kyungsoo, Tiger Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is the new member in the korean swimming olympic team. He catches the attention of everyone, but especially from Junmyeon, a personal trainer and one of the few humans who has a part in high level competitions.Of course, Baekhyun and Xiumin (his best friends) can't let go the chance to tease him a little bit about it.By:NiNu[For prompt #227 in top!soo fest round 2]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt i inmediately knew it was the one for me!!!!! I hope the prompter likes this small work ><, sorry if is not what you were expecting but i did my best. .. ;_;  
> This is my second year participating in this fest, Thanks to the mod for being so patient and dedicating time to Top!Soo!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
